Iris based identification systems and related biometrics for identification and/or verification of human beings are known. Generally known systems employ image signals of an iris taken from an eye of a person. The acquired image can be compared with corresponding iris or retinal information stored in a database. However, known iris identification systems have limitations, especially, when image quality is low, or in distinguishing whether the iris observed is artificial or real.
There continues to be a need for improved ocular based identification methods which can function as stand-alone biometrics or which could be used in conjunction with existing ocular-based biometrics to achieve enhanced performance and enhanced spoofproofing.